Lethat Attraction
by LinkinParkLP16
Summary: Hello, Hope you enjoy the story. This is my first one I have written, based on Cruel Intentions. This is the Sequel to a Terriffic movie.... the way I see it happening!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Lethal Attraction  
  
By: LinkinParkLP16  
  
Inspired by the movie Cruel Intentions  
  
Made by Columbia Pictures  
  
**Disclaimer: Some Quotes/descriptions/characters were borrowed from actual  
film.  
  
I am only creating a Sequa for pleasure, so read if you like and Enjoy!**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It is a warm sunny day in Seattle. The sun's vibrant rays shine down upon the four-story mansion made entirely of crimson brick, with ivory vines scaling the towering walls. A tall intricate gate stands at the mouth of the driveway with a wall surrounding the quarters. The sun's gleam reflects off the gate as the two doors open with ease. A sparkling black 1956 Jaguar Roadster with a brown leather interior cruises down the charcoal colored driveway heading towards the estate. Once belonging to Sebastian, it was given to Annette Hargrove, the love of his life, after his heartrending demise. With a flick of her hand Annette thrusts her brunette hair over her shoulders, letting it fly back and trail in the wind. Next to her, Sebastian's journal, leather bound and locked, containing all his deepest emotions and his strongest desires. Ever since his tragic death, it was one thing she would never leave without. As she coasts down the curvy pathway, beautifully carved statues and shrubbery are hugging the side of the road. Two exquisite marble carved fountains spew crystal clear water high into the sky. As the water descends, it trickles down and enters a circular pond full of water lilies of all sizes and shapes with a breathtaking variety of shrubbery enhancing the lawns beauty.  
  
Annette taking her time, softly hums to a song on the radio. "I am colorblind." she sings, "Coffee black and egg white.Pull me out from inside.I am ready .I am ready .I am ready .I am.F.i.n.e." Slowly a tear falls down her cheek as memories of Sebastian flood her mind. Recalling her love awaiting her presence atop the escalator as she slowly ascended from below. Slowly looking up, she caught a glimpse of his dirty blonde, curly locks of hair. His vibrant blue shirt all neatly buttoned with the sleeves undone, nicely contrasting his black pants. Vividly remembering casually stepping off the escalator and saying to him "I'm impressed" as she stared directly into his gleaming sapphire eyes as he responded. "Well, I'm in love." As if she was reliving the romantic experience all over again, she felt his luscious ruby lips caress hers, and felt sparks fly and time stand still as they stood in the middle of the train station.  
  
Recalling that intimate night back at Sebastian house where their two souls intertwined, and for her, it was the first time. The texture of the satin sheets below felt soothing as they rolled around on the bed, making passionate love. Small rays of light seeped through the auburn shades, casting dramatic shadows throughout the room. The sound of Sebastian's voice was like music to her ears as she recollected his question "Are you o.k.?" as they expressed their deep love for each other. Annette pulled out a tissue from her pocket to remove the salty tears from her moist eyes.  
  
"Watch Out!" she heard a voice cry as she looked up to see her car heading straight towards a silhouette of a person in front of her. Startled by the outcry, she quickly swerved off the road at high speed. Smoke bellowed from underneath the wheels as the car did a complete circle, leaving skid marks on the driveway. Whizzing off the cement she found herself plowing through the plush emerald grass, as her car speed forth towards a tree. Annette let out a loud shriek before the car made impact and became a mingled piece of  
machinery. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

Chapter 2  
  
Nearing the tall tree, Annette quickly closed her eyes, thinking she would soon be reunited with her love. Her piercing blue eyes zoomed into the grain of the bark, seeing the intricate patterns on the trunk. As the car neared the tree, she let out a loud howl, and closed her eyes tight. Flinging her arms in front of her face, she blocked the horrific image that would soon occur as she prepared for impact. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she felt her heart skip beats as she wished it would all be over soon. As the car rammed into the tree, her body was trusted forward, as the airbag burst, in all attempts to protect her. Her face met the airbag with a powerful blow, as she cried in pain. Within seconds she heard the glass shatter as the minute shards slashed her face. Smoke quickly filled the vehicle, and it quickly became difficult to breath. Jolted backwards her back walloped the seat, as an excruciating pain surged through her body. Her head collided into the headrest with tremendous force, and suddenly the lights went out.  
  
Entering the dense cloud of smoke, a tall young man dashed to the wreck to free the driver from the pile of rubble. His eyes rendered useless by the smoke that he could only rely on his keen sense of touch to save the life of the young girl. With his hands extended in front of him, he desperately searched for the driver's door. He could smell a foul odor, possibly being gas and knew if his instincts were correct that the car could soon become a raging inferno. With the passenger door located, all strength went into pried it ajar to rescue the driver, and tent to her injuries. Letting out a soft grunt, he hauled the door with all his strength in hopes of saving the drivers life. As the door unhinged, he was launched backwards, stumbling in attempts on gaining his balance. He quickly headed towards the car as the fumes filled his lungs with every breath. Swiftly lifting the driver out of the ruins, he whirled around and hastily carried her toward safety.  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Lack of Sophistication

Chapter 3 "Yes. Senior year at last!" Kathryn exclaimed, as she wandered over to the balcony to take in the magnificent view of the Big Apple. "Well. good for you but I am stuck here for much longer." Cecile proclaimed with a gloomy look on her face. "Cecile, When I leave this lovely school, I will need someone to take my place you know" Kathryn calmly whispered with a smirk. Spinning around she re-enters her room to have a word with Cecile. An artic blue wall with a shiny silver trim is boldly seen. The stylish canopy bed, where a puffy blue down comforter lies neatly on her bed. An antique desk made of complete glass sits by the wall, with a crystal clear mirror behind. An assortment of business supplies are neatly displayed both in and on this fine piece of furniture. Above her elaborate blue oriental rug, is suspended a stylish crystal chandelier, adding warmth to the cold colored room.  
  
"Oh My Goodness.Do you really mean it?" Cecile shrieked. Cringing at Cecile's loud pitch, she meandered toward her bed to sit down and unwind. "Why yes Cecile, I have been thinking about it for a long time and. although I do not chose who takes over as the most beautiful, most popular, most beloved girl in the school, I may have some influence. Excited by Kathryn's news, she leaped up out of the carved cherry wood chair and dashed over to the bed and plopped herself down next to her idol. "Oh my gosh Kathryn, thank you so much!" she yelled throwing her arms around Kathryn's neck. "I always admired you and tried to follow in your footsteps as much as possible and.I have always thought us to be best friends and. You have taught me so much." Cecile bellowed.  
  
"Get. off. me." Kathryn mumbled, trying to break free of Cecile's firm grip. With every word Cecile spoke, her grip only became stronger and stronger. "Cecile! You are choking me!" Kathryn muttered as she grabbed her arms and threw her off the bed. She plummeted to the floor, and made a loud "clunk" sound. "Ouch!" she cried, "That really hurt!" Kathryn was to busy straightening her hair and fixing her clothes, more concerned with fixing her appearance and completely ignored the world around her. Leaping to her feet, Cecile started to babble on about how thankful she was that Kathryn was letting her take her place. ". And you know Kathryn, that if it was me, I would make the same decision for such a dear friend like you." Cecile screamed with enthusiasm.  
  
Cecile scurried over to Kathryn to give her another big hug, but Kathryn knew what was coming. With arms extended, Cecile anticipated a firm embrace when suddenly, Kathryn took two steps to her left. "Slam!" the loud noise of Cecile crashing into the bedpost rang though ought the entire house. "Well. like I was saying." Kathryn went on, completely ignoring the fact that Cecile was lying on the floor, moaning in pain. " I have been putting a lot of thinking into this and have came to the conclusion that I am not sure of who I want to take over for me. I am looking for someone.someone who is smart, someone intelligent, someone with stylish, who is manipulative, someone who can do the job, someone like. me!" Kathryn emphasized. "Cecil, tell me. Can you do the job as well as I have?" Kathryn inquired.  
  
"Cecil, Cecil?" Kathryn shouted, looking around the room for her presence. "Ouuucccch! Ohh, the pain!" Cecil moaned, as she slowly stood up from the floor. One hand supporting her aching back, while the other cradled her throbbing head as she struggled to stand. "Cecil, now how did you get down there?" Kathryn pondered. Giving Cecile a helping hand Kathryn leaned down to pull her upright. "Don't you know it's only polite to pay attention when one is talking to you?" Cecil, still in pain began to explain what had happened when she was suddenly cut off. "Apologies are not needed, as long as you learn from your mistakes. That's all that matters." Cecil, quite puzzled by Kathryn's comment looked into her dark sub-zero sapphire eyes and replied "Yes Kathryn, I am sorry I was so disrespectful, it will not happen again." "Good!" Kathryn exclaimed, as she spun around and approached her vanity to apply some final touches before school starts.  
  
A beep blue vanity table with a medium sized velvety cushioned, silver chair awaited her presence. As she sank into the stool, she searched for the right color lipstick to match her attire. "Ah Ha!" Kathryn ecstatically screeched as she lifted up a black, cylindrical container. "Just the right shade to match my dress. wouldn't you say so Cecile?" Cecile nods as she stared off into space daydreaming. "So. What were we talking about again?" Kathryn pondered. "I love Ronald" Cecile moaned as she closed her eyes recalling the wonderful times they shared together. "That's wonderful Cecile, but I assure you that's not what we were talking about." Kathryn whispered.  
  
Slowly Kathryn applied her ruby red lipstick, smoothing out an even coat onto her perfect, silky lips. "Kathryn." Cecil whined. "I think there's a bump on my head. do you see a bump?" she inquired. "Silly Cecile, people don't get bumps from laying on the floor. You'd have to tumble with great force to get a bump." Kathryn exclaimed. "But Kathryn."Cecil attempted to refute, "I did fall on the floor. A few minutes ago you..." "Forget it Cecil, You were lying on the floor and that cannot cause a bump!" Kathryn belted. Starting to believe Kathryn, Cecil denied the fact that she took a spill, and was completely convinced that she was lying on the floor. But for what reason? She was unaware.  
  
"Stupid Girl" Kathryn thought to herself. "Is it possible for anyone to be as pathetic as her?" Cecil watched in envy while Kathryn got ready for her big entrance onto campus for the day. Admiring her youthful radiance, Cecil commented. "Kathryn, you are as beautiful as Aphrodite. I only wish I could look as stunning as you.for Ronald." As she thought about Ronald her heart pounded as her knees became weak. "Yes I know Cecile. I know." Kathryn murmured with poise as she slipped on her stylish Gucci tinted sunglasses. 


End file.
